Within various vehicles, storage areas can include concealing features that hide various cargo areas from view. Such concealing features can include tonneau covers, operable load floors, and various other panels and compartment lids. In the case of a tonneau cover, a flexible screen is extendible and retractable into a housing for covering a rear cargo area of a vehicle. The tonneau cover can be used to conceal cargo located within a rear compartment of a vehicle for security and aesthetic reasons.